


An Incense Burner

by Anonymous



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Because Rule63!Maiko is actually one of my favourite ships, Bondage, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, In which Maiko are just as kinky as WangXian, Inspired by the Incense Burner from MDZS, Knife Play, No Beta, Only tagged non-con because of the aforementioned thing, Pregnancy Kink, Rape Fantasy, Rule-63, Vaginal Sex, cis swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mai and Zuko use a very special Incense Burner for.....purposesPrompt from nsfw prompt generator: Well-fucked/debauched
Relationships: Mai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40
Collections: Anonymous





	An Incense Burner

**Author's Note:**

> At this point I feel like I might as well have copy pasted the actual chapter

_Mai and Zuko, contrary to the popular belief held by most of their contemporaries, are everything and anything but simple in bed. Most believed that they spent their nights doing whatever the royal couple had to do, when in reality Mai is just constantly derailing his wife all night long in increasingly kinky ways._

_Like right now._

_The couple had found an incense burner, which was apparently used to explore the other dreams, which was what they were going to do right now. Zuko, as shy as she was sometimes, was equally shameless, and was probably soaking wet at the thought of Mai getting to see one of her fantasies, if you asked Mai. He had seen her like this almost everyday, he knew about almost all the things that turned her on._

_He and his wife lay down for the night, letting the incense burner work whatever magic it would._

* * *

A nineteen year old Zuko and Mai could be seen. Zuko held a small flame in her hand, while Mai had her in a chokehold, knife twirling in his free hand. Zuko grunted and tried to break free, but to no avail, seemingly afraid of causing a ruckus and attracting a crowd.

”You might want to silence yourself Fire Lord.” Whispered the your Mai into her ear. “Lest someone finds the Fire Lord herself in such a compromising position. Letting a man into your private quarters like this, and see you like this. In nothing but your thin sleepwear. Think of the scandal.”

Mai reached out for the sash that was keeping her robe together, undid it and used it to tie her arms back, and watched as the Fire Lords robe fell down, leaving her only in her undergarments, which the Mai made quick work of.

* * *

_Meanwhile, with the present day couple, Zuko’s arousal was becoming more apparent, and Mai, being the ever-dutiful husband he was, began to strip her of her own nightclothes, while she tended to his.  
_

* * *

Back in the dreamscape, Mai had thrown Zuko onto her bed, and slotted his knee between her legs, using his hands to spread them wider, and then reached for the bottle of oil she kept on her nightstand, proceeding to cover his fingers thoroughly in oil, before dipping his fingers between her thighs and into her entrance, circling around it and playing with her clit, while the woman under him blushed from embarrassment and began writhing in order to break free from her bonds. “Mai, what is this?!” She asked, frustrated.

* * *

_“Mai-dōnō,” she whimpered. “I feel so wet.....Want you inside....Serve your Fire Lord....Will you not....?” Asked Zuko while watching and thinking all the while- ‘Fuck her hard. Don’t stop even after she has fallen asleep.’_

_Mai, being the loving consort that he was, pushed Zuko down onto the floor, positioned himself properly and began darting his tongue in and out of her entrance, sucking her clit, causing her to moan wantonly.  
_

* * *

The Dreamscape Mai had seemingly gotten bored of simply circling around Zuko’s entrance and inserted a finger, looking for the spot.

”Look at you,” he told her. “You’re practically swallowing me. I wonder what everyone would think of you now, hmmm? Almighty Fire Lord Zuko taking in my fingers like this. How scandalous.”

The Dreamscape Zuko cried out, with a slightly hazy quality to her eyes, as Mai added another finger, and another, and then began to rub against her sensitive spot. Soon he began to coat his member with oil, before roughly thrusting into her in one clean thrust, pushing her further into the bed by pressing on her hips, thrusting into her mercilessly. Zuko leaked, and cried, and tears fell from her eyes, only encouraging the man above her to go faster. The ponytail her hair had been done into came undone, and was sticking to her from all the sweat.

* * *

_”Mai-dōnō,” she asked breathlessly, “will you not take your wife? The Fire Lord commands it.” Mai snorted between her legs and rose up. As if she even needed to ask him!_

_Mai lined his cock with her entrance, and slowly breached it, he hadn’t any oil on him at the moment, and even if his wife demanded that he fuck her rough, dry and hard, he wasn’t willing to take any chance of causing her any harm._

_Meanwhile, Zuko was looking at the Dreamscape versions of themselves, and when the other her was about to say something, she cried breathlessly:  
_

* * *

The Dreamscape Zuko grabbed onto Mai’s shoulder, and left dark red scratch marks on his back. In response, he threw a leg over his shoulder and bit into the soft creamy flesh of her thigh, causing her to cry out wantonly, which only served to form an expression of horror on her face. Her entrance was practically swallowing the cock that was penetrating her like a blade. She somehow managed to slip away briefly and tried to crawl off. However, Mai, seemingly not allowing this, grabbed her and pushed her back onto his cock, spearing her once again.

”Mercy, Mai-dōnō....”

* * *

_“Show her no mercy! Do not spare her in the least! Fuck her until she’s round and full! Fuck her even after she falls from exhaustion! Fuck her hard and raw! Impregna-Ah!!”_

* * *

”Mai-dōnō...” She whimpered. “It hurts....I can feel you in my womb...nngh...” 

This had no effect on the Mai, whatsoever, who kept thrusting with increased fervour.

”I have a meeting tomorrow....Mai-dōnō....please...I need to sleep...”

”I will debauch you until you cannot wake up.” He said, continuing his neck-breaking pace, and began pinching her nipples as if trying to draw milk from them, and the cries from her began to change.

”Mai-dōnō....Hit that spot again once more...” She begged, managing to turn around. “Please....kiss me....” She begged. Mai gave in, and kissed her fervently. “Don’t stop....Please....Fire Lords....Command.....Want more....” Zuko fitted in through breaths and kisses, drool dripping from her mouth.

* * *

_Zuko latched onto the crook of Mai’s neck, and bit into the skin and sucked, with every intent of leaving a mark, eliciting a series of grunts from her Consort._

* * *

”Mai-dōnō...come inside of me...won’t you....? Fill me up.....Pleas-Mmh!” The steady pace was brought to a halt when Mai released inside her, making her cry from the constant pulsing inside her. When he finally withdrew, he stroked her clit gently as he watched his semen dribble out of her.

”Zuko...” He said, his voice taking an unusually gentle, but genuine tone, “Won’t you come after letting this humble servant chase his pleasure.”

She whimpered and came immediately, collapsing onto the bed and falling into a deep sleep, while Mai untied her hands and lied down next to her, pressing her into his chest as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_“Mai-dōnō...Do you not think that it is time that we finished?” Zuko asked him._

_”Together.” He grunted, and she nodded._

_Soon, they both climaxed at the same time, panting._

_Mai offered her a rare smile. “Impregnate you?” He asked. “Ah..I meant my younger self. Unless you’re interested...?” She said, smiling up at him shyly._

_”Clear your schedule.” He said firmly as he pushed her into the bed. “You and I will be busy with continuing the bloodline of Agni.”_

_”Alright, alright, I- Mai, wait! I need to give the servants the or-mmph!”_


End file.
